A Brother's Safety
by Aurehen
Summary: Legolas had a lot to deal with when he was young, the death of his mother is only one of those things. He ends up alone in the forest with his baby brother...
1. Leaving Mirkwood

**Here I am with my new story. I'm a little (well, more than a little) late but that's because I couldn't really access my computer. So, forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Lord of the Rings and no, I'm not Tolkien (not that there was any doubt about that!) don't sue me! There, I said it. Aren't you all happy now?**

**A/N:**_ Legolas' age: if he was a human I'd say he'd be a smart ten or eleven year old kid in this story._

_Enjoy it…_

_R&R_

_**Translations are down below**_

_**A Brother's Safety**_

Chapter one: Leaving Mirkwood

"Can I go too adar?" Legolas asked his father not sure what the answer would be.

Thranduil just smiled and briefly glanced at his pregnant wife, Elarinya, before nodding and replying, "Of course you can ion-nin, I'm sure the twins and Arwen will be extremely happy to see you. But you must promise me to be very careful."

"Nana will take care of me." Legolas stated while eyeing his mother.

Thranduil's smile even got bigger, "Your mother will, but _you_ must also take care of her" he whispered only for his son's ears.

"I will adar."

"You should hurry and prepare yourself for the journey then, we leave in the morning." Elarinya added also smiling.

When Legolas' left Thranduil hugged his wife, "You know, I _will_ miss you."

"I know you will my love, and I will miss you too, but I will return soon and bring back another son or perhaps a daughter."

"I'm certain that Elrond will do a good job, I'm just worried after what happened last time, you almost died, I don't know what I would do and I feel guilty because I can't join you on this trip-"

Elarinya brought her hand to his lips to stop him from talking, "I didn't die and I won't now, that's why I'm going to Imladris, Elrond's the best healer in Middle Earth, he will know what to do. You don't have to feel guilty, you have to rule a kingdom and I understand that. _Legolas will take care of me_."

Thranduil's mood lightened after hearing those last words.

"So you heard that."

"It was not much of a whisper my dear."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Legolas was wondering what it would be like having a sibling. The twins and Arwen were like siblings to him but he still thought it to be different in some way and he looked forward to finding out. His father had already explained that being a big brother takes a lot of responsibility and he had already vowed that he would take care of his little brother or sister.

He felt tired, which was a strange feeling for an elf. After packing what he needed for the trip to Rivendell he walked over to the balcony of his chamber. He just stood there, looking at the trees in the garden. Unlike his father he didn't have the connection with the trees. Thranduil had told him he would be able to communicate with them soon, when he was ready. He didn't know if that was true.

After dinner he went to bed, earlier than other days. He had a bad feeling but he couldn't really place it. He decided he was only imagining things and fell asleep quickly.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The first person Legolas saw the next morning was Mirkwood's best healer Celahir.

"Good morning my prince, have you slept well?"

Legolas grinned before replying, "Of course, there's no need for one of your sleeping drinks."

Celahir smiled back, "That's good to hear. I think you'd better be careful, lord Elrond has even better potions, especially for stubborn elves like yourself."

"I'm glad you're concerned, but there's really no need."

"I hope you're right, your highness. It was good to have seen you before you leave."

"Same here," Legolas answered before going downstairs.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Legolas looked forward to seeing his friends but he also knew that it would still be a while before they arrived in Rivendell. He glanced at the carriage his mother was sitting in. He realised that they had been riding for over six hours now and knew they would stop soon.

Among the soldiers accompanying Legolas and his mother was commander Arphenion he was the father of one of Legolas' best friends Arandur.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They eventually found a good place to rest for a while, or so they thought. Elarinya attempted to step out of the carriage but failed miserably. Alarmed by the sight Legolas quickly ran to his mother's side.

"Are you alright naneth?" He asked not entirely sure what was going on.

Elarinya let out a sharp gasp but managed to reply, "The baby's coming."

Arphenion had heard the words too, but he had also sensed something else.

"Orcs!" He announced on a dreadful tone.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Translations:_

Imladris: Rivendell

Ion-nin: my son

Nana/naneth: mother

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Cliffie(s)? Yes, I know that this is a short and rather strange beginning, but it's only the beginning and there's a lot more to come.**

**So review and tell me what you think.**

Aurehen


	2. Birth and fight

**An update! Don't be so shocked, I have a life too! (or do I?) No I'm just kidding I wanted to post this a few days ago but once again: I have an excuse! I had a huge stomach ache and then the other days I had problems accessing the computer (again! Je sais) Anyway, enjoy the next chapter… and don't forget to review, or I will release the plot bunnies and who knows what might happen then!**

**Disclaimer:** don't own, never did, regret it but I can't have them 'cause they're not mine.

A/N: One of my insane reviewers is actually a terrific writer. So you should all read **Rebell**s stories, they're great, trust me on this one, my plot bunnies think so too.

_Reviewer responses and translations are down below as usual..._

_**A Brother's Safety**_

_Chapter Two: Birth and fight_

The first thing Arphenion did was pushing Legolas in the carriage with his mother.

"Help her, we'll protect you," he said before taking his bow and notching an arrow.

Legolas didn't move at first but when he saw the other warriors take their bow as well he finally managed to obey. He wasn't a healer, he had never even seen a birth, but he knew he had to comfort his mother the best way he could.

"Squeeze my hand," he said offering his hand after taking a blanket.

Elarinya couldn't bring out many words, she just concentrated on the baby and tried not to think of what was going on outside of the carriage. She had a feeling that this baby was coming a lot faster than her or his big brother.

llll

The band of orcs was bigger than they expected, Arphenion had already slain five with his bow but more kept coming._ 'Why didn't I sense this earlier?'_ he blamed himself. As a commander he ought himself responsible for his queen and prince, but not just as a commander, also as a friend. They were getting much to close for his likings. He fired another arrow and glanced at his fellow warriors, they still seemed pretty much unharmed. Arphenion took out his sword and killed the first orc coming too close to him.

llll

Elarinya squeezed her son's hand even harder than before. Legolas had never thought she possessed such strength, but his father had once told him that it was very normal.

"Hold on naneth," he comforted when he saw a small head appearing "you're almost there, it's coming fast, I can see the head."

Elarinya was surprised but didn't use her energy to reply.

llll

"There are too many of them, this is useless, we will surely die," one of the warriors yelled to his commander.

Arphenion knew this to be truebut if they didn't fight they wouldn't stand a chance at all and now he still held a tiny bit of hope. He plunged his sword in the stomach of the orc in front of him and blocked the blow from the one behind him. "Just protect the carriage!"

They were clearly outnumbered. Arphenion suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right side, an orc had crept up behind him. As soon as the orc pulled out his swordof Arphenion's side the elf turned around and stabbed the creature. Arphenion once again glanced at his companions. He was truly shocked when he noticed that he was one of the only ones left. There were still _more _than several orcs left, more than enough to kill all the elves still alive.

He had been fighting three of them at the same time, but a fourth was too much for him. He felt another sword entering his other side and prepared himself for the killing blow.

llll

"We were planning on giving the baby name that ends with 'eiden' if it was a boy," Elarinya explained to Legolas.

"We must go naneth, they won't be able to hold off the orcs any longer."

"Ion-nin, I don't think you understand, I cannot go with you for I'm much too weak to run, I want you to take your brother and get him home."

Legolas swallowed audibly, he had known where this was going but he didn't have the courage yet to reflect on it.

"No naneth, you _can, you can!" _He kept repeating.

"Shhh", she calmed her oldest son, "your father and I agreed on eiden, but perhaps you can find something to put in front of it."

Legolas felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

"ELeiden? Like your name?" He wiped away more tears that came rolling down.

Elarinya smiled and kissed the top of his head, "That sounds good, take this with you", she said handing him a bag with lembas bread "now you must go Legolas, take care of Eleiden." She noticed there were tears coming down her cheeks as well.

Legolas reluctantly stepped out of the carriage with his brother in his arms. Eleiden didn't make a sound, he had already fallen asleep. He had to be very fast now. There were only two warriors left and Legolas could see the orcs had slain all the horses too. He desperately wanted to help them and his mother as well, but he knew his mother wasn't able to escape and the warriors wouldn't even want to leave their queen, although they knew what was waiting for them in their near future.

Legolas started running as fast as he could, but still he was careful for his little brother who was still asleep tucked in a warm blanket that his mother had made especially for him. The orcs had seen him, but it was inevitable anyway. The two remaining warriors would help him get away. The way back to Mirkwood was completely blocked by the creatures so he decided to go the way they had already been going: Imladris and he hoped he still knew how to get there.

He kept running till he couldn't feel his legs anymore _'Did I lose them?' _He thought taking a wary look about. When he felt safe enough he used his cloak to make a sling to put the baby in. As soon as he was sure Eleiden couldn't drop out he carefully climbed one of the trees near him and made himself as comfortable as he could. Eleiden suddenly awoke and started crying.

'_It's a miracle you weren't crying the whole time while I was running.'_

"Everything's fine gwador-nin", Legolas tried to sooth his younger brother. He didn't believe his own words, but he knew he had to stick to them as they were his and his brother's only hope to get to Imladris. "We will get back safely."

"We will."

He rubbed Eleiden's belly and much to his surprise his little brother stopped crying and started giggling.

* * *

**No cliffie? I decided to be nice for once. (No, I didn't bump my head)**

* * *

Translations:

naneth: mother

ion-nin: my son

Imladris: Rivendell

gwador-nin: my brother

* * *

Rebell: I couldn't help myself, after reading your author's note I just _had_ to write one myself. I don't know if it will help a lot but I sure HOPE it will, it's the least I can do.Thx! 

Deana, Jenetri: thx

Nautika: thx, so er... me cruel? Only a little, right?


	3. Delon

_**I decided to bring the third chapter of my story to you and you might recognise the first part of this chappy. I had a lot of trouble writing this, don't ever listen to your plot bunnies when they put you up to something. Hope you like it… **_

Disclaimer: Don't own, never did, never will...

_**R&R**_

_**A Brother's Safety**_

_Chapter Three: Delon_

_Darkness, not a single soul to be spotted, not that anyone would come here. No light only blackness surrounding him. Legolas called for his father "Adar! Where are you!" the young elf called out hoping for a response. But no reaction came. 'What happened?' He couldn't recall anything. "Ada!" the elf shouted again. Tears started forming and before Legolas knew it they started rolling down his cheeks. 'Where am I?' he sobbed. He continued walking when he suddenly stumbled, landing hard, breaking his right wrist in the process. "Where am I?" Legolas yelled out loud this time. Legolas carefully supported his right wrist with his left hand. He kept it close to his body, so he wouldn't jostle it too much…_

_He didn't expect a response from anyone_

_"Far away from home" _

_Legolas desperately looked around to see where the answer had come from. "Who are you? What do you mean?"_

_"Deep in the forest, far from home"_

_Legolas searched for an answer. Suddenly he knew it 'The trees! Forest!'_

_"A..re…you a…tree?" Legolas stuttered uncomfortably._

_"Yes, home is the way you are facing, follow that path, and you will fare well my prince"_

_Legolas obeyed although he didn't believe the 'fare well' part. Determined, he kept walking and stumbling… He had to reach Mirkwood again and fast._

llll

Legolas woke abruptly, he wasn't used to falling asleep in trees, but somehow he had managed to doze off. He blamed himself for not staying awake and not keeping an eye on the environment and his brother. He silently took the bag his mother had given him. The first thing he found was lembas bread but he thanked the valar when he also found a small bottle with what seemed to be milk.

_'How long have I been in this tree?'_ he wondered and decided he was ready enough to go on. He didn't sense danger in their neighbourhood so he climbed out the tree again and looked around. He didn't recognise the location, so he just kept walking and hoped that he would reach Rivendell eventually.

Running and walking and running again. He was worried most of the time; Eleiden had only woken three times since he was born. He didn't stop to think of his mother or Arphenion or any of the other warriors, but he would arrive in Rivendell safely and he would tell Elrond what had happened and the lord of Imladris would find Elarinya and the others. Eleiden was the one who needed him now.

Legolas suddenly sensed something ahead and stopped running. He slowly and carefully continued until he neared a clearing. The first thing he saw was the back of a warg. Legolas also noticed two dead humans and apparently there was a third one. He couldn't see the human but he knew that the warg was blocking his view.

He picked up one of the deserted bows and a few arrows before firing them one by one. His aim was still more than sufficient to kill it. The last arrow embedded itself in the warg's neck.

The human was still lying on the ground, his eyes close, waiting for his last breath, when Legolas came closer, "you can open your eyes now."

The man slowly opened his eyes and looked at his saviour, "You saved my life," he said still shaking a bit, "You are an elf!"

"Yes, I am, are you injured?" Legolas changed the subject.

"I don't think so," the human replied while standing up, "Thank you, He added sincerely.

"You are welcome, can I take this bow?" Legolas asked thinking he would probably need it.

"Of course, my companion won't need it anymore," the man stated grimly.

"Thank you," Legolas sighed before asking a question he didn't think the man would know an answer to, "Do you know the way to Rivendell?"

The man shook his head "No, unfortunately I can't help you with that; I live in a village a few miles from here, but I'm sure one of the other villagers can help you."

"What about the fact that I'm an elf?" he asked right to the point.

"We hold nothing against your kind; we haven't really experienced any problems with elves, so I don't know why we should feel hate for your kind. You're welcome to join me on my return trip."

Legolas smiled slightly, "That's good, I'm lost anyway so I'll be happy to join you."

"My name is Delon," the man said offering his hand.

The prince accepted his hand, "I'm Legolas and this is my brother Eleiden."

Delon smiled when he saw the little one still asleep in the sling his brother had created, "It's not far."

llllll

"May I ask you a question Legolas?"

Legolas eyed the man suspiciously, "Of course you can."

"You seem so young and yet you have such skill, but I suppose that's because you're an elf, but I was wondering, how did you come to be in this forest, alone with your brother?"

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

"Very well."

"We've been walking for quite some time now; I thought you said it was not far."

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Delon stated before stopping, "I think there's small stone in my boot. I'd like to get it out before we continue."

"Go ahead," Legolas replied but he didn't trust the man _yet_ and kept his eyes on him. Eleiden thought otherwise though, he started crying again for his brother's attention. "Shhh, gwador-nin, everything's fine."

'_This is even better,'_ Delon thought when he saw Legolas cast his eyes down and he quickly took out a hunting knife he had been hiding.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Is that a cliffie? Yes, I believe it is! I couldn't help myself.**

Rebell : My faithful reviewer! Thx

PS: Je sais is French for 'I know'

KerowynGreenleaf: Another faithful reviewer ;-) Thx!


	4. Eleiden

**Talk about a late update. I left you guys hanging there? I'm terribly sorry! Seriously, I am! Here it is, enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: er… I don't own _smiles politely_ is that enough? Or shall I write a book called (very original) 'The Disclaimer'? And then I can write some sequels like: 'The Disclaimer on vacation', 'The Disclaimer with a vengeance' and 'The Disclaimer takes it all'.**

**R&R**

_**A Brother's Safety**_

Chapter Four: Eleiden

"What did you say your name was?"

"Delon my lord, how's the young elf."

"How do I say this, he… died. The blood loss was too much, I couldn't help him anymore," Elrond explained.

Delon nodded solemnly, "I prepared myself for the worst, how's Eleiden?"

"The little one's fine," Elrond lifted an eyebrow but immediately lowered it again.

"I suppose I should return home now, I don't feel like I should be here anymore and it seems like you've already taken care of most things."

"I want to thank you though, you tried your best and I have a little something for you to show my gratitude."

"There's no need my lord."

"It's the least I can do, after all you _did_ save the young one."

Delon nodded, "if you insist my lord, I shall wait here."

"I won't be long."

Delon bowed and a smile crept on his face, he still couldn't believe his plan had worked.

lllllllllllllllll

"He'll be fine ion-nin, do not worry so."

"But his eyes are closed."

Elrond nodded, "Yes, but it's normal given the circumstances," seeing his twin sons were still not convinced he repeated, "he'll be fine."

"I think I know what happened," Elrond suddenly added while checking Legolas' stab wound.

"You do? Does it have anything to do with that man?" Elrohir asked still confused by everything.

"I think he will be rather surprised when he notices I locked him up."

Now it was Elladan's turn to ask questions, "You locked him up? Why?"

After making sure Legolas was as comfortable as possible, he seated himself in one of the chairs near the bed, "I spoke with him and he asked me how Eleiden was."

"What does that mean? Who's Eleiden?" Elladan and Elrohir asked at the same time.

"His mistake," Elrond indicated the cradle on the other side of the room, "apparently Legolas' brother is named Eleiden."

The twins finally knew where this was heading.

"He couldn't have known that if he found Legolas unconscious in the forest."

Elrond nodded, "exactly, he lied."

"What's going to happen next adar?"

"I already sent out a few patrols to look for Elarinya and the warriors I'm sure were accompanying them and I also sent one of the messengers to inform Thranduil."

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft moan escaping Legolas' lips. Elrond was immediately at the younger elf's side, "Elrohir, fetch me that cup over there."

"You're in Rivendell penneth, open your eyes."

Legolas tried to obey the elven lord but found his eyelids to heavy. By the time he managed to succeed the pain was too overwhelming and he reached for his right side. Elrond stopped him and when the elf calmed a bit he took the cup Elrohir handed him.

"This will dull the pain and-"

"Sleep," Legolas managed to whisper knowing what kind of substance the cup contained.

"That's right, but first I need you to tell me who stabbed you, was it Delon?" Elrond used the human's name so Legolas only had to nod.

When the prince finally nodded he helped him to drink the liquid. Legolas closed his eyes but they fluttered open again as soon as he remembered everything, "Eleiden!" he called and tried to sit up only to be stopped by Elrond.

"Eleiden is fine Legolas."

"na…neth."

"What's with her?" Elrond asked.

"Died," Legolas replied and once again a tear rolled over his face. Elrond touched the prince's arm in support and Legolas finally fell asleep, eyes closed.

"He'll be able to talk more next time he wakes. I'm going to speak with Delon again and I trust you will keep an eye on Legolas and his brother? Call me immediately if something is amiss."

"Of course, we will adar," Elladan said.

Elrond smiled slightly knowing Legolas and Eleiden would be in good care.

TBC

**Short chapter and no cliffie huh? Perhaps_ I_ should see a doctor? Sorry for the late update once again and don't forget to review. ;-)**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Translations:

Adar: father

Penneth: young one

Naneth: mother

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Haldir's Heart and Soul**: Yes, a killer, couldn't help myself _grins evilly_ .

**Rebell:** A hopeless addict? I think I'd like that very much, thank you.

**KerowynGreenleaf:** Lol, I heard your scream or was that just in my head?

Aurehen


	5. Two Versions

**Yes, I know it took me forever but I've been really busy. I promise you an evil cliffie to make you all extremely happy again. As you will/might notice, it's longer!**

**Disclaimer: _Sighs _Forget it… see previous chapter or in case you want a decent disclaimer: see first chappy.**

**R&R**

_**A Brother's Safety**_

Chapter Five: Two Versions

Delon didn't even know he was locked up in Elrond's study until he pulled the door handle down. He thought about calling for one of the servants but decided against it and made his way to the window. He opened it and looked down, there was no way he could jump without breaking a leg or any other body part for that matter. No, he would play along. He reclosed the window and made his way to the other side of the room, away from Elrond's desk and leaned against the wall.

He smiled when the door opened.

"My lord, what's happening?" He asked innocently.

Elrond closed the door and seated himself before replying, "Sit down for a moment, I wish to speak with you about a few unsolved matters."

"Unsolved matters my lord?" He asked while obeying.

"I want you to tell me _exactly_ what happened," he stressed exactly without sounding suspicious.

"I was hunting when I came across him, he was already unconscious and he was bleeding heavily so I tried to stop it by putting pressure to his wound. I had also noticed the small baby. I decided I didn't have much time so I bandaged his wound best I could and carried the two of them here. When I was young my mother told me many great stories of you as a healer and I figured you were the only one able to save his life."

"It's good that you knew the right way to go," Elrond complimented before asking an inevitable question, "You mentioned the little one's name during our last conversation, how's that possible?"

"He uttered it a few times while unconscious and I figured the name he kept saying was the little one's."

Elrond nodded, "I hope you understand the precautions I took, I needed to be sure about this."

"Of course I do my lord."

Elrond stood, "There's no reason to make you stay then I suppose, but to show you my gratitude I'd like you to invite you for dinner."

Delon smiled, "I'd love to."

"And you should also spend the night in the palace, I think it'd be easier for you if you'd leave in the morning, well-rested. "

"Thank you my lord, I accept your offer."

"Good, then I'll show you your room."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You look a lot like your big brother, you know that little one?" Elrohir asked Eleiden, he wasn't expecting an answer, he just wanted to hold the baby.

"That's more than enough, let me hold him now, before he throws up on you again," Elrohir interrupted the bonding.

"Two times in an hour?"

Elrohir grinned, "_I_ would."

Elladan glared at his younger brother before handing him the baby.

They both sat there for some time, staring at Eleiden, wondering what had happened to his mother. Their thoughts where interrupted by their father entering the room.

"What did you find out?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Well, er… he's staying for dinner."

Elrohir's chin almost hit the ground, "what did you say adar? He's dangerous, why didn't you just arrest him? He stabbed Legolas!" he almost yelled.

"Calm down Elrohir, I know what he did. But we don't know if Delon was alone, Legolas hasn't been able to tell us that yet and the sooner we know the better."

"In order to catch them too?"

Elrond smiled slightly, "of course, he will give us more information as a guest than as a prisoner."

'_I hope,'_ Elrond added in thoughts.

"Perhaps he knows something more about Legolas' mother?" Elrohir wondered out loud, a bit more relaxed.

"Perhaps, I'm sure Thranduil would like to find out," he thought of his best friend and could only imagine the worry he must've been going throughever since hereceived his letter.

Elrond suddenly sniffed and changed the subject, "what's that smell?"

Elladan glanced accusingly at his twin brother.

lllllllllllllll

"Have a seat."

Delon immediately obeyed not wanting to seem suspicious or act strange in any other way. He only wanted to _show_ his complete trust but he wondered, _'does he really believe me? Are all elves this stupid?'_

"I thank you once again for your offer," Delon started the conversation.

"My pleasure, I have good news by the way."

"Good news my lord?" Delon impatiently shifted his position.

"We found the father."

"Does that mean you know what happened?"

"Not really, we're still trying to figure that one out. He wants to meet you and although he's filled with grief he wants to reward you," Elrond lied. But his lie was also partly true, Thranduil would love to reward this man… probably with poison if he didn't keep an eye on the king of Mirkwood.

Delon eyed the elf on the other side of the table. "When will he arrive?"

"I think in one or two days, you are free to stay if you wish, one of the servants has already told me you like your room."

"I do, I like it a lot," he smiled slightly, "I feel responsible somehow by arriving too late and I would like to explain it to this man," he corrected himself: "…elf in person."

"I'm sure you will feel _better_ after meeting him," Elrond stated. If there was anybody else in the dining hall at that very moment who knew Thranduil, he would've choked on his wine.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Legolas woke that night and he felt a lot better than the previous day. He was still feeling a bit groggy thanks to the tea he had been given but he was grateful the pain was still on a bearable level. He looked around and made sure he didn't move too much. Although he missed his naneth he convinced himself he had to carry on and not follow her to the Halls of Mandos.

He managed a smile when he saw Eleiden in Elrond's arms, the two of them were asleep. He was only a few days old but Eleiden knew exactly how to get all the attention he needed. Elrond was awake in the blink of an eye and tried to sooth him by softly singing a lullaby. Eleiden started crying even louder, if that was at all possible.

Legolas couldn't help but chuckle, he winced as the action pulled at his wound.

Elrond lifted his head and smiled back, happy to see the younger elf awake once again, "Looks like you've decided to join us again, how's the pain penneth?" he asked as he rubbed Eleiden's back.

"I'm fine," he tried but corrected himself when Elrond rolled his eyes, "bearable."

"You should rub his belly, he likes that."

Elrond sighed in relief when the small elf stopped crying, "thank you, I seem to have forgotten a few things." He stood and placed Eleiden in the cradle near the end of the bed.

Elrond sighed again, settled himself on the bed and locked eyes with Legolas before getting serious, "I'm not sure if you are ready for my questions but I think you might be able to help us find your mother."

"They're all dead," Legolas began, "orcs attacked us just when naneth…"

Seeing the younger elf's apparent distress Elrond interrupted him, "You don't have to tell it yet if you do not want to I only need to know where it happened, that's more than enough for now."

Legolas nodded, "not far from Mirkwood, but I can't remember the exact location. I'm sorry I-"

"Shhh, it doesn't matter we'll find them. Rest now, you need it."

Legolas was about to fall asleep when an alarmed servant came running in, "My lord, we need you, there's a fire!"

Elrond made his way to the door and found himself turning around again to check on Legolas.

"Go," he said, "I'll be fine."

Elrond nodded, "I will return shortly or I'll send one of my sons."

"Thank you."

Elrond smiled in reply and quickly followed the servant.

Delon almost laughed out loud but reminded himself he would be noticed if he did. Silent as the grave, he opened the door to Legolas' room. He had overheard two servants talking about how lucky the elf was surviving a deep stab wound like that.

He walked over to the bed and took out a knife.

"You won't get the chance to tell anyone," he said, not knowing Legolas had already told Elrond who stabbed him, before bringing it down.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Cliffie! Yes, I AM evil! Review and tell me what you think!**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Translations:

Adar: father

Naneth: mother

Penneth: young one

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Nope, smart Elrond indeed ;-)

KerowynGreenleaf: Update real soon? Oops, I seem to be doing the opposite, sorry 'bout that. I'll try better next time.

Seylin: thx and I will try my best.

Rebell: I scared you? I should continue then I suppose…with more cliffies.

amani alye: Thx, I'm glad you like it. Eleiden means _new star/poet_ or something like that, it's probably not _entirely_ correct. 'êl' means 'new' and 'eden' means 'star or poet' but I took the liberty to change it a little by putting an I in it and dropping the . Don't shoot me if it's wrong I just liked the name _blushes_. I suppose you already know why Elrond told Delon Legolas was dead (cliffie! ) Sorry couldn't help myself. Perhaps Elrond seems a bit OOC but it's only because he doesn't want Delon to know about the fact that _he_ knows Legolas and that he's a prince. I hope that explains the insensitivity ;-)


	6. Intruder

**Great, lots of homework **_rolls eyes _

**Well, that's what school's all about I suppose.**

**Anyway, ****I'm back, I'm back, I'm back! And I brought you MORE cliffies!**

**Disclaimer:**_ sighs_** do I really have to get into this? See first chappy!**

_**A Brother's Safety**_

Chapter Six: Intruder

If Eleiden hadn't cried earlier Legolas wouldn't have been awake and able to stop Delon from killing him. Legolas just grabbed the knife with his bare hand and took the human by surprise. Delon would've cursed himself for releasing the knife if he had gotten time for that. Everything went so fast that Delon was unable to wipe the smile off his face before he felt his own knife entering his throat.

He clutched his throat and uttered something that sounded like: _"How?" _and then collapsed on top of Legolas, who groaned and tried to push the burden off but didn't succeed.

"Legolas?" He heard somebody else call his name. It was definitely one of the twins, but _which_ one; Delon was blocking his view. "Get him off of me," he said frustrated.

On the second attempt of pushing Delon off, his dead body decided the floor was his new home. Elrohir smiled satisfied. "I don't even want to know what the two of you were doing."

Legolas rolled his eyes in reply. "Hannon le."

"You're welcome," Elrohir answered. "Are you all right?"

"I think so."

Elrohir eyed him suspiciously, "_I_ _don't_, your hand's bleeding."

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Elrond was not pleased at all when he arrived at the stables.

"Why was I called?" He asked Erynion, one of his loyal warriors who had just finished extinguishing the fire.

Erynion frowned. "You were not called my lord, we have the fire under control."

Elrond turned to face the servant that had called him. "Why?"

"Someone ran past me and ordered me to warn you, he added it concerned the fire so I did as I was told."

"Legolas," was the only thing Elrond said before running back as fast as possible.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Elrond breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the room Legolas was staying in.

"Adar!" Elrohir greeted his father. "That human tried to ki-"

"I know, he started a fire and lured me out of this room." Elrond walked quickly to the other side of the bed where Delon had fallen. "Looks like you've already taken care of him," he said matter-of-factly when he saw the knife still embedded in the human's throat.

"Erynion is down at the stables,-"

"I'll get him adar," Elrohir immediately replied knowing Legolas was in good care now if he left.

Elrond sat down on the bed beside Legolas. "Let me see your hand penneth." It was not a request so Legolas quietly obeyed.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Legolas shook his head, "no, he didn't get the chance."

Elrond smiled slightly. _'Thank the Valar for that.'_

He carefully undid the bandage his son had already quickly wrapped around Legolas hand, checked the injury and found the knife hadn't cut too deep.

"No need for stitches."

Legolas relaxed a little at Elrond's words.

It didn't take Erynion too long to reach Legolas' temporary room, worry written all over his face.

"My lord, what happened? Your son told me it was very important."

Elrond rolled his eyes as he thought of his youngest son.

"I want you to get his body out of this room," Elrond stated and indicated Delon with his eyes.

"Of course my lord, I'll take care of it."

Elrond turned his attention towards Legolas again and saw the younger elf had fallen asleep. He silently replaced Legolas' hand on the bed and stood while a sad smile made its way to his lips.

"You're safe now," he whispered and walked out of the room. He had wanted to give Legolas some more of his famous tea but decided he would wait until the prince was awake again; after all, Legolas needed his rest. The only thing that disturbed him was the fact that he was still sleeping with his eyes closed.

Although Elrond didn't expect or know it, somebody else entered Legolas' room later that night, who quickly went to the bed. Nobody had noticed the lone figure and Legolas was still too deeply asleep, to stop him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Yay, cliffie **_smiles happily _**I'll give you a hint, or rather a few consonants of the intruder's name: D, L, N. Ring a bell? Don't worry I _will_ update…**

Translations:

Hannon le: thank you

Adar: father

Penneth: young one

**Thank you all for your great reviews. And _no_, it's not my intention to give you guys a heart attack! **

KerowynGreenleaf: You are still alive, right?

Haldir's Heart and Soul: _Smiles_

Seylin: Thx

Rebell: Thx for all the nice compliments and _yes_ I'm proud of the cliffies.


	7. Surprise?

**Are you all curious enough? Let me tell you, it's not what you (probably?) have in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a **_beep_** thing**

**R&R**

_**A Brother's Safety**_

Chapter Seven: Surprise?

If stopping the intruder was necessary, which it wasn't.

Thranduil smiled fondly at his son and just stood there for a while, staring. His _oldest_ son and as far he knew, still his only son. The heir to the throne of a kingdom he wouldn't be able to rule without the family he loved so much. He would 'eagerly' give his life to protect that. He remembered the letter Elrond had sent him.

llllFlashbackllll

"My lord," the Noldor messenger had started, "I have a message for you from lord Elrond." He quickly handed the letter and waited patiently for Mirkwood's king to react.

Thranduil nodded and reluctantly started reading the letter knowing it would be bad news.

'_What have you gotten into this time,'_ he thought.

The letter was short but more than clear:

_Mellon-nin,_

_I regret deeply to be the bearer of bad news again, but I'm afraid I have to. Legolas was brought here badly injured. He's strong and I believe he will be fine eventually. I do not intend to make you worry even more but I feel that I, as your friend, have to tell you everything I know, which isn't much, I still don't know _exactly_ what happened and I have no idea where Elarinya or any of the other warriors you sent with you wife and son, are at this time. I fear the worst. I'm sorry, for I would've rather told you in person._

_Your friend,_

_Elrond_

The shock had been so bad that Thranduil had almost collapsed if the Noldor elf, who was still waiting patiently, hadn't caught the king.

llllEnd flashbackllll

He had managed to regain himself only a little, enough to put Arthion in charge, jump on a horse and head to Imladris. Arthion was Arphenion's brother and Arandur's uncle. Arandur felt it was his duty to join the king on his 'trip', he was after all one of Legolas' best friends and he worried for his father's life. Thranduil trusted every single member of Arandur's family with his life and he knew he could trust Arthion to take over the kingdom until he returned.

Thranduil seated himself in the chair next to his son's bed and sighed. He wouldn't be able to rest until he could speak with his son. He watched Legolas closely and didn't like the fact his son's eyes were closed, a hint of the seriousness of Legolas' injury but he trusted Elrond and knew everything would be all right.

Arandur had offered to inform Elrond of their arrival. The guards at the gate had immediately recognised the king and let him enter Rivendell, he hadn't been able to wait any longer to see his son.

He took Legolas' hand and waited patiently in silence for Elrond to come in and tell him the latest news.

lllllllllllllllllll

Arandur thought he would find Elrond in his study, but he didn't have to go that far. He quickly bowed when he saw the older elf.

"Arandur?" Elrond asked, flabbergasted.

"Lord Thranduil and I arrived here a few minutes ago, the king went to seek his son and I offered to inform you, my lord."

"It is good to have you here, but who's ruling Mirkwood now?"

"My uncle, Arthion."

Elrond smiled slightly. "I'm sure Mirkwood is in good hands then." He patted Arandur's shoulder. "Come, I think you'd like to know how Legolas is doing too."

"Of course my lord."

lllllllllllllll

Legolas didn't sleep very long, he woke with a startled gasp, much too loud for his likings. The nightmare that had woken him had frightened him. His mother had died a horrible dead in his dream, at the hands of the orcs he had been able to escape from.

"Legolas, ion-nin, are you awake?"

It was only then Legolas noticed he still had his eyes shut and quickly opened them to find his father hovering over him.

"Adar? Is that you?" He asked groggily.

"Yes Legolas, I came as soon as I received Elrond's message."

"You know?"

Thranduil didn't reply, he sighed in relief when Elrond came in and interrupted the rather inconvenient silence:

"Thranduil, mellon-nin, how do you fare?"

He might've laughed if it concerned something else. "How do _I_ feel? Of all possible questions you ask me how _I_ feel."

It took Thranduil a few moments before he could find the words to continue, "I wish to know what happened…even if it's…horrible."

Elrond threw a glance at Legolas and doubted the timing.

Legolas seemed to understand the message hidden in Elrond's eyes. "I'm ready, _I_ shall tell my father."

Elrond clearly had his own thoughts but gave in, thinking it would be better if they talked and got through the ordeal together. "Very well," he said, "but I want you to drink this first." He quickly fetched a small cup and helped Legolas drink the content.

"I will leave then, call me if anything _at all_ is amiss."

Father and son nodded simultaneously and waited for the elven lord and Arandur to leave.

Arandur briefly turned around and said: "I'm happy you're still with us."

"I will speak with you later, mellon-nin," he added for once forgetting the formalities.

Legolas smiled in reply and watched as his friend left the room.

He locked eyes with his father but didn't know how to start. After another inconvenient silence he found something very important to begin with: "Adar, did you notice the cradle over there?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Yay, I fooled you, didn't I? But I suppose you can say ThraNDuiL helped me a little. I'll try and update faster, but I can't promise anything yet. So er... stay tuned?**

Translations:

Adar: father

Imladris: Rivendell

Mellon-nin: my friend

Ion-nin: my son

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Lol

wolenczak2004: a little devil? I think I'll take that as a compliment

KerowynGreenleaf: Yay, I suppose it's better my reviewers stay in the land of the living. (for my sake)

Rebell: How I love confusing other people


	8. Family Matters

**I feel so bad for leaving you guys without a cliffie. Shame on me! But trust me, I'll make it up. (Sort of) **_Evil laughter _**…  
enjoy chapter… let's see, er… eight! And I only intended to write three for this story. Blame the plot bunnies!  
Anyway I promise a little more action next chapter.**

**R&R**

_**A Brother's safety**_

Chapter Eight: Family Matters

For the first time in his long life Thranduil didn't know what to say, he couldn't bring out a single word.

A bit surprised by his father' loss for words Legolas decided to start the conversation, "Adar, are you alright?"

"I honestly do not know ion-nin, I have no idea _how_ I'm supposed to react."

Legolas understood what Thranduil was trying to tell him.

The king sighed and eyed his youngest son once more. "My son?" Heasked himself, still a bit shocked.  
"Did…your mother give him a name?"

"Naneth told me you wanted the name to end with 'eiden' and then she asked me to think of something to put in front of it."

"Did you choose something?"

"_El_eiden, like her name."

The warmth that filled his heart at that point was indescribable; he immediately reached out to take Eleiden out of the cradle and hold him.

"Well, looks like Eleiden's awake now," he said as he dared a small smile. The smile didn't last for very long and he sat down on the bed beside Legolas.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell me everything?"

"No, but I know I have to, I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Go ahead then."

"I _left_ her adar."

lllllllllllllllllll

Erynion, one of Elrond's _loyal_ warriors, who had helped extinguishing the flames, silently made his way to the stables again. Only this time not to stop a fire but to take a horse and leave Imladris. He felt guilty for misleading Elrond the way he had but he had made a deal and if he stopped now he would be the cause of his wife's death.

He urged his mare to go faster, the white horse replied with a soft neigh and obeyed its master. The darkness of the forest overwhelmed him a little. He normally did not fear the spiders or other creatures that lured in the shadows but this dark night made him feel very different.

He stopped when he neared a clearing. It was hard to make out but he thought he saw someone waiting on the other side.

"Don't come any closer, do you have my information?" the lone figure called.

Erynion stopped reluctantly and jumped off his horse.

"I do," he yelled back, he didn't like the fact he didn't know who exactly he was dealing with.

"Then start talking."

"The man died, Elrond still lives!"

The unknown man cursed. _'How hard can it be?_' he thought frustrated before turning his attention towards Erynion once again, "You work for him, you kill him," he said matter-of-factly.

"I cannot betray him any further."

The man smiled. "I'm sure Delon told you what will happen if you don't."

Erynion remembered the conversation clearly.

_llllFlashbackllll_

"_I'll get right to the point," Delon said, "I want your lord dead, and you're going to help me."_

_Erynion took a few steps back, ready to call for help if needed._

"_I will not help you."_

"_Then your dear wife shall die." When Erynion kept silent Delon continued, "I see you get my point. It was easy to get in here, meeting the blonde elf was just my luck."_

"_You tried to kill him?"_

"_Yes and I believe Elrond knows, that's why I need someone to back me up in case I fail."_

"_Why?"_

"That_, I will not explain. If I fail, you will go to the first clearing you encounter on your way to Mirkwood… somebody will be waiting there for you."_

_llllEnd Flashbackllll_

"Do we have an agreement?" The man asked when he didn't get a reply from Erynion right away.

"I don't have a choice."

"Good, I see you understand. Trust me, you've made a wise decision."

lllllllllllllllllll

Listening to Legolas' story made Thranduil think of the future. His wife was most likely dead, how could he live without her? Of course he still had his two sons and he understood the choice Legolas had made.

"I believe you made the right choice, Legolas. You did not _leave_ her, you did what your mother told you to and you saved your little brother by doing that."

Legolas finally dared to look up from his hands. "You mean you aren't… _mad_ at me?"

Thranduil was touched by his son's words and stopped a tear from running down.

"No, of course not ion-nin…how could I?" The king leaned closer and hugged his two sons, making sure he didn't crush little one. Legolas winced slightly but did not pull back, he didn't care.

The king waited till both his sons were asleep and then silently left in search for his best friend Elrond. He had a feeling the lord of Imladris was still awake.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Translations:

Naneth: mother

Ion-nin: my son

Imladris: Rivendell

**A/N: Apparently Reviewer replies are forbidden now so I won't be able to answer you guys anymore at the bottom of each chapter. But if you have any questions you can always mail me (See my profile) and I will get back to you as soon as possible. In case you don't have an account, just leave your mail address in one of your reviews and I will personally mail you.**

**Well, see y'all ;-)**


	9. One found, one lost

Disclaimer: errr… I do not (I repeat: I do **not**) own LotR so don't sue me or kill me or threaten to suck the life out of me.

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and sorry for the long wait. **

**R&R**

_**A Brother's Safety**_

Chapter nine: One found, one lost

"Thranduil, you are right in time I have important news for you."

Thranduil frowned and eyed his friend suspiciously. "Important? Then what are you waiting for mellon-nin? Tell me immediately!"

"A messenger from Mirkwood arrived here earlier today, I sent him downstairs to eat something and I gave him a room to rest."

Thranduil locked eyes with the lord of Imladris, his eyes clearly urged Elrond to get to the point and fast.

"They found your wife."

This news was as much a shock as a relief. Thranduil needed some support for a moment and leaned against the wall of Elrond's study.

Elrond came a few steps closer and sighed. "Maybe I should've waited a bit longer before telling you."

Thranduil firmly shook his head, "No, I'm glad you did. It's...just a little much right now."

"I understand, whatever you need... just ask mellon-nin"

Theking of Mirkwoodlooked up, he hadn't even noticed he was looking at his feet.

"Hannon le," he said sincerely

llllllll

Erynion meanwhile found his way back to the stables. He would never be able to injure let alone kill Elrond. He had to figure out a way to stop all the madness around him. He knew only one way but he wasn't sure if that was the right one. He had to tell Elrond and protect him. He only hoped his decision wouldn't cause his wife's death. "I'm sorry," he whispered knowing his love wouldn't hear him.

He left the stables in search for Elrond but before he made it to Elrond's study a voice stopped him, a voice he had hoped never to hear again.

Erynion turned around with a swift movement.

"Where exactly are we going?"

For the first time Erynion could clearly see the elf's face. He frowned _'the elf's?'_

The unknown elf seemed to understand Erynion's thoughts. "Surprised? I should've known it. You clearly don't deserve my trust."

"I do not want your trust, you're despicable and I will never betray my lord."

The other elf had a hard time holding his laughter. "You already have." After a short silence he continued, "I don't have time to chat."

Before Erynion could react the dark-haired elf had already taken out a blade and stabbed him in the throat.

Erynion clutched his throat and sank to the ground; he couldn't even bring out any last words.

The attacker crouched down beside Erynion before whispering in his ear: "Don't worry, your wife's fate is worse than yours."

He stood again and watched his victim die before pulling his blade out Erynion's throat.

'My plan will have to wait a bit longer then,' he thought while leaving.

lllllll

Erynion was killed not far from Elrond's study. Thranduil was the first to find Erynion's dead form on his way back to his two sons.

"Elrond!" he immediately called while checking for a pulse he didn't expect to find.

Elrond arrived before the king could blink. "Valar," he gasped as he took in the situation.

"I thought you said the human's dead."

Elrond looked up from his position beside Erynion. "He _is_."

"I'm going to check on my sons." Thranduil said.

"I will take care of everything here so stay with them and be careful mellon-nin, the person who did this _may_ still be around," Elrond advised his best friend.

"Don't worry, I will."

lllllll

Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief when he entered his sons' room. Legolas and Eleiden were still in a deep slumber. He checked the room just to be certain and then seated himself in one of the chairs on the left side of the bed.

'_Why do we attract these things,'_ the king thought frustrated as he tried to get more comfortable.

lllllll

Legolas sat on the side of his bed trying not to think about anything for as long as possible. It had taken him a little over a week to finally convince his father and Elrond he was feeling well enough for the trip back to Mirkwood.

"What are you doing penneth?" Elrond asked as he entered the room.

Legolas didn't bother to look up. "Getting out of bed."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

_Probably not _he wanted to answer but decided that wasn't the best reaction in his position so he just sighed in reply and finally met Elrond's stern gaze.

"Have they found Erynion's wife yet?" Legolas asked changing the subject.

"Not yet, I fear the worst," he said honestly.

The prince nodded grimly as he attempted to stand. The older elf immediately reached out to help him.

"I'm fine," Legolas tried to assure Elrond but he couldn't help closing his eyes for a rather long time.

He reopened his eyes and noticed the worry written all over the lord's face.

"I'm fine," he repeated but this time with a smile.

"Are you? I still have my doubts."

Legolas rolled his eyes and dared another smile. "Then let me convince you by joining you for breakfast downstairs."

"Alright," he agreed, "let's go to the dining hall then."

lllllll

The dark-haired elf decided to make his move the day the royal family of Mirkwood left Rivendell. He watched Elrond and Thranduil closely and could make out most of the things the two friends were saying.

"Have you seen Legolas?" Thranduil asked a little worried.

"No, but I'm sure he'll stay away longer if he sees the carriage you want to put him in," Elrond commented with a smirk.

"You're not helping, I'm worried."

"Give him some space, he needs to be alone for awhile."

"With a killer running around freely?"

"Not even the wind can find him if he wants to be alone mellon-nin," he said with a comforting smile, "he'll be fine."

Elrond was right, Legolas would be safe, but _he_ on the other hand did not see the elf ready to shoot him.

TBC

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Translations:

penneth: young one

hannon le: thank you

mellon-nin: my friend

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Cliffie! I can't help myself… **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. Honestly, I will! **

**Aurehen**


	10. How Unknown?

_Disclaimer: Still trying to figure out why I don't own LotR... thinks nope... nothing, haven't got a clue_.

**AN: In case you were wondering why I'm so late...again. I was 'trying' to score high marks at school (How I hate taking examinations) and I'm still anxiously waiting for the results. So er...stay nice when you review. Btw, you may not believe it but… this is the last chapter! (of this story at least.)**

_**A Brother's Safety**_

Chapter 10: How unknown?

The dark-haired elf let out a pained cry when an arrow that seemingly came out of nowhere embedded itself in his hand. He stared in wonder at the trees where the arrow had apparently come from. He cursed, his plan had failed miserably and he now had only two choices: run or carry on. Elrond and the others had noticed him and they were coming after him so he decided to start running.

He didn't get far... a blond elf suddenly landed right in front of him.

"This is yours I believe?" He asked as he indicated his hand.

Legolas who was now blocking his path smiled victoriously.

"I don't have time for this, let me pass."

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice but to kill you, elfling."

Legolas tried to recognise the elf in front of him, he somehow seemed familiar.

"Look behind you, you can't escape."

"Funny, I was thinking something else," the older elf said as he took out a knife.

Legolas sidestepped the attempt and tried to pull the arrow out of his attacker's hand.

The elf gave another pained cry before falling to his knees. "You will pay," he said before oblivion took him.

It was then Legolas saw two more arrows embedded in the unknown elf's back and he looked up.

"Legolas, are you all right?" he heard his father asking.

"I'm fine adar."

Elrond knelt down beside the elf and felt for a pulse, he was surprised he actually found one.

"He's still alive, take him to the healing wing and make sure he can't escape."

Thranduil frowned. "Escape? Mellon-nin have you seen the condition he is in?"

"Just to be sure," Elrond replied.

"I'm glad he's caught and I'm sure he will get the punishment he deserves."

Elrond smiled slightly, "_That_ he will."

"I think it's time for us to leave Imladris now." Thranduil eyed his son for a moment and then locked eyes with Elrond again.

"I understand, I will see you soon."

Thranduil waited for Elrond to follow his warriors before accompanying Legolas to the carriage.

"Are you serious? I told you I was feeling fine adar."

Thranduil had expected his son's reaction. "Who's going to take Eleiden then?"

Legolas rolled his eyes in reply. "Fine, it's not as if I'm able to change your mind."

After a silence Legolas added, "Where is my little brother anyway? And where's Arandur?"

"Waiting over there," Thranduil pointed out.

The sight that greeted him was heart warming and made a smile appear on his lips.

"I think you will make a good father one day," he complimented his friend when he saw Eleiden sleeping in Arandur's arms.

And so the small family was ready to leave Rivendell and head home.

The Mirkwood elves mourned their queen's death for a long time but they also warmly welcomed their new prince. They wondered how it was possible to feel so much joy and sadness at the same time.

A couple of months after his wife's death Thranduil received a message from Rivendell.

He was eager to find out what his friend wanted to tell him and immediately started reading.

_Mellon-nin,_

_Once again I'm the bearer of bad news._

_The elf that tried to kill me has escaped._

_I do not intend to worry you, I only want you to be very cautious and I hope we'll be able to take care of this problem without bloodshed. _

_Before he succeeded in his escape attempt we managed to find out how he calls himself. I'm not sure if this is of any importance but his name is Aranhil. I hope you won't encounter him because he is, as you know, very dangerous…_

_Your friend,_

_Elrond_

There was more to read but Thranduil stopped and dropped the letter on his desk.

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he called after regaining himself.

"Adar? Is something wrong?"

He tried to smile reassuringly. "No ion-nin, everything's fine."

… **The End …**

_Btw, thx for all the wonderful reviews… and I'll be using the 'reply' button!_

_Nice addition in my opinion!_

_Thanks once again for all the 'nice' comments._

_Aurehen_


End file.
